Black Rose Love
by Klea Ann
Summary: This is a cross between many books I've read. It starts off with a young girl named Azura laying on the ground dying. She recalls all the events that lead up to her death. i would appreciate feedback if you can please tell me if you like the story :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dark ominous clouds began to block out with the sun and form huge black masses in the sky. The rain begins to fall as though the angels above were weeping for me. My life being tragically short at 21 I didn't even get to really live. I lay in a puddle of my own blood starring up at the sky. As the angels weep they wash away the blood off me. All I can think is why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this? My life begins to flash before my eyes, in a single moment my life in now ending. My name is Azura and this is my story...

The sun beats down hot and intensely. The sky is the bluest I ever remember it being. Just maybe it just knew it was one of the last time I would see the beauty of life. The smell of apple pies wafted through the air. The flowers swayed slightly in the breeze. The few clouds that were looked as if they were painted into the sky. I've lived in this own my whole life the same as my mother and father, and their parents before them. I am the only daughter of our towns doctor. We live in a extremely nice house and my parents have lots of money. My parents raised me not to rub the fact that we have money in other peoples faces. I have two best friends Klea and Lillabell. They are sisters and their father is a well know lawyer. Klea,Lillabell and I may have rich parents but we don't really fit in with the other teens in our town. It was sitting on my porch with my friends like any other Saturday in summer. We were sitting my mamma's sweet tea chatting. " There isn't a damn breeze in this whole state!" I stated as fanned myself. Lillabell shook her head " You do remember that you have central air so why in god's green earth are we melting away in the heat!" I looked at her, " Don't you remember mamma says its a nice day out side we need to be outside for once, but fine if my mamma says anything we'll just say we came in to get our shoes." We walk inside into our enormous kitchen. It was a little over the top with the black marble floors, granite counter tops and mahogany cabinets. I walk into to the formal sitting room and look at the waste of space no one was aloud to sit in the formal sitting room unless we had wealth company over. I gesture for the girls to follow since my mother is no were in site. We start to walk up the grand spiral staircase. " Azura! Is that you?" my mother yelled. I sighed, "Yes mom we were just going to my room to get some shoes." "OK you better be! You don't need to be sitting inside all day"! She yells back. "Lets go girls." I said. We walk up the staircase and I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. My long dark blonde hair needed trimming again, along with my red streaks in my hair needing redyeing . My eye liner had ran from sweating so much. My style would be described as punk definitely unique.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walk into my room and sat at the end of my grand four post bed, I pulled my Iphone and saw there was new messages. I looked down at the floor. "Azura aren't you gonna get your shoes?" asked Klea. I looked at her and forced a smile, "Yea of course." I bent down and picked up my black flats with red ruffles. Lillabell and Klea said something to me but I could think about was why hadn't he texted me. My boyfriend Marcus's mother had disappeared, his father and mine had told him there was no way she was coming back. That was exactly a year ago today. "Azura!" I snapped out of my little world to see who was calling my name, I looked up and my friend are staring at me. "I am sorry guys, I guess I'm just sort in my own little world." They look at me and shake their heads "Azura hes just hurting he misses her, I couldn't imagine what its like to wonder if your mom is alive or dead." Lillabell said gently to me, she grabs my hand and leads me out of my room. I force myself to smile a little. We walk down the stairs and past the media room where my mother was watching the television. We stop at the door so the girls could get their shoes. I looked at them and realized how much they are like my sisters. I have a brother but he is overseas fighting in the war he's been gone two years. I wonder if he is ever coming back. I don't know I would be with out Lillabell and Klea. We walk out onto the porch I look down and realize my flats were getting ripped. Klea's eyes were glistening as she said "Lets go to the park!" I looked at them both suspiciously. I felt as though they were up to something. It felt like my mother and father were in on it too. All of a sudden my father was getting off at 1pm which never happens and my mother didn't want me inside at all today. The girls dragged me all the way to the park, where I just solemnly sat and swung for a hour as they talked and frolic.


End file.
